Dennis Rogers
|affiliation = TBA |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Retro Ep 1: Fight for The Future Pt.1 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Ludi Lin |image2 = }} 'Character History' 'Present' Dennis "Samuel" Rogers is A Young College Student, Who also works at A Video Arcade, and is The Master at Old/'Retro' Video Games, as He Knows The Main Moves of Each Character on A Video Game, and Power Ups, He wants to be The Best at What He is Good At. 'Becoming Kamen Rider Retro' As Dennis's Home City was Attack By Vicious Monsters, from Another Dimension, and Taking on Forms of Retro Video Game Monsters, He was Called for at The Secret Lab at His Community Collage, Proffesor Richardson showed Dennis A Type of New Creation that He Made, and That He can Wear was A Type of Belt called The Retro Driver and A Small Capatable Device to Activate known as The Gamer Charger, as Dennis Now Fights The Monster, He is Capable to Use His New Power and Becomes ... Kamen Rider Retro!!! Forms *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Retro Gamer Level 1 is Retro's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Retro Gamer Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. This form is used to battle a Mon-Star-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. In this form, Retro can generate platforms to jump onto, allowing him to traverse difficult to reach areas. This form is stronger than Retro's Level 2 form, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, however it is less agile. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes TBA - Level 2= Retro Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Retro Gamer Level 2 is Retro's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Retro Gamer Charger and pulling the lever on the Retro Driver. This form is based on fighting games. This form is physically weaker than Retro's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly less than two tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, however it is considerably more agile. Retro's fighting style revolves around using his enhanced jumping abilities to bounce around enemy and avoid attacks. This form has three finishers: *Gamer Slot finisher: **'Retro Gamer Final Rider Kick!': Retro performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gamer Smasher finisher: **'Retro Gamer Final Rider Smash/Slash!' ***'Hammer:' Retro delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***'Blade:' Retro delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy. **'Speedstreak Final Rider Afterburn' ***'Hammer:' ***'Blade:' Retro delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Speedstreak Level 2. *Gamer Smasher and Gamer Sword finisher: **'Retro Nobel Final Rider Slash!' ***'Fire and Ice': Retro uses the Gamer Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both swords to perform powerful slashes. Appearances: Retro Episode TBA - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 118.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Robot Gamer Gauntlet). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. Robot retro Gamer Level 3 is Retro's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Robot Gamer Gamer Charger along with the Retro Gamer Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Retro, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered with the Raid Actuator and Guard Actuator, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of Power Mec Shoulders having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. Retro's main weapon in this form is his left robot arm Robot Gamer Gauntlet, which amplifies Retro's punching power by 10 times. It is also equipped with a small rocket booster for ranged attack. In this form, Retro's speed and jump height are lowered, which is countered by substantial increases in brute strength (primarily with his punching power), far above any Level 2 Riders. This form's finisher is the Robot Gamer Final Rider Punch: Retro fires the Robot Gamer Gauntlet at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Robot Gamer Gauntlet back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA - Sports Gamer= Sports Retro Gamer Level 3 Sports Action Gamer Level 3 is Retro's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Sports Gamer Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver along with the Retro Gamer Gamer Charger and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Retro, becoming part of his armor. This form was originally used by Kamen Rider Nexus. Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA }} - Level 5= *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Retro's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Hunter Gamer Gamer Charger along with the Retro Gamer Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro is armed by all Dragon parts from Dragon Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Claw': Tranformed from the Dragonhunter-Claw, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Ex-Aid cover his bind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Tranformed from the Dragonhunter-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Mon-Stars. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonhunter-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Mon-Star viruses at once. Other than, his armor is reinforced with: *'Drago Chestplate': It covers and protects Retro's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects retro shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Tranformed from the Dragonhunter-Armor, it protects Retro's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': An dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the Drago Hunter Gamer Final Rider Fury: This form is strong enough to take a direct hit from Destructicus's Black Dragon Sword unharmed, a powerful attack that is strong enough to defeat 2 Level 3 and 1 Level 2 Kamen Riders at once. However, during it's initial usage, this form's overwhelming power rendered Retro into a rampaging mindless beast and going out of control, not unlike Savage Knight Triassic Mode, attacking friend and foe alike, before quickly de-transforms itself and leaves Dennis exhausted. Later, Retro could control this form with sheer willpower, but still taxing his stamina. Appearances: Retro Episode TBA - Dragon Claw= Hunter Retro Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 117.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. Hunter Retro Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) is Retro's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Hunter Gamer Gamer Charger along with the Retro Gamer Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro is armed by the Dragon Claw, the Drago Chestplate ''' and the '''Wip Drago Tail. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Retro, Nobel, Shooter and Speedstreak) Use the copies of the original Drago Hunter Gamer Gamer Charger. Retro stats is notably higher when using this form rather than full dragon burst, though this can be attributed to the power of dragon claw mode not being as uncontrollable and taxing as full dragon burst. As the result, Retro can gain better control of himself. Furthermore, since Retro shares the same stats with the other doctor Riders (due of the game Co-op nature), they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the Drago Hunter Gamer Final Rider Strike: Retro along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Retro's case, he shoot powerful streams of fire from Dragon Claw), effectively destroying the enemy. Appearances: Retro Episode TBA }} }} }} - Super Gamer= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Retro Gamer Level X is Retro's default upgraded deformed form, activated by inserting the Retro Gamer XX Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. It's a redesign of Level 1 with bluish-green and orange hair, and a different chest piece. Appearances: Retro Episode TBA - Level XX= Retro Gamer Level XX *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Retro Gamer Level XX is retro's upgraded fighter form, activated by inserting the Retro Gamer XX Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver, and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro will get 2 separate bodies and also Gamer Slasher. Appearances: Retro Episode TBA }} - Retro GamerxXx= - Level XxXxX= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Retro Super Gamer Level XxXxX is retro's true final form, activated by inserting the Retro Mega Gamer xXx Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver and attaching an unknown device. }} }} - Special Gamer= }} }} - Legend gamer= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Ghost Gamer Level 1 is retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Phantom, activated by inserting the Go Go Phantom Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. - Level 2= Phantom Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Phantom Gamer Level 2 is Retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Phantom. Activated by inserting the Go Go Phantom Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver, and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro gain abilities similar to Kamen Rider Phantom. This form finisher is the Phantom Gamer Final Rider Kick: Retro along with Phantom Retro Ghost Form flying kick into the enemy while uses spiritual energy which makes their body and mask of glow (in Retro's case), he is envelops in a orange flame. Apperances: Retro Episode TBA }} - Let's Go Nitro= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Nitro Gamer Level 1 is Retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Nitro, activated by inserting the Let's Go Nitro Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. - Level 2= Nitro Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Nitro Gamer Level 2 is Retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Nitro, activated by inserting the Let's Go Nitro Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver, and pulling the lever. }} - Samurai Mayhaem= Retro is armed with Smaurai's Orange Burst Blade in this form. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Samurai Gamer Level 1 is Retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Samurai, activated by inserting the Smaurai Mayhaem Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver. - Level 2= Smaurai Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Smaurai Gamer Level 2 is Retro's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Samurai, activated by inserting the Smaurai Mayhaem Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver, and pulling the lever. }} }} }} Weapons *Gamer Saber/Smasher - Level 1 & 2 Weapon *Clashing Robot Gauntlet - Robot Gamer Level Three Weapon *Gamer Slasher - Level X/XX Weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Dennis's Portrayal is Ludi Lin from The Power Rangers Reboot of 2017 Notes *Kamen Rider Retro's Design is The Same Desingn as The Counter-Part of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid . *The name 'Retro' is a portmanteau word from 'Old Video Games', which 'Retro' means Old or Older. Apperances * Kamen Rider Retro References Category:Retro Characters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Heroes